Life Among the Stars
by Lizbethrocker21
Summary: Life isn't easy—whether you're a Republic Trooper, an Imperial Agent, a Smuggler, a Jedi, a Sith, a Bounty Hunter, or a general orphan. It's a struggle through and through, filled with trails yet walked by many of different paths all the same. These paths resemble stars—for they create a singular, bright galaxy whose light reaches far and lives burn bright. Life Among the Stars
1. Safely Resting

**Summary: **Sometimes, knowing someone has your back is all the comfort you need.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

These are my characters from the game itself:  
>Jedi Knight: Arwen'Yaas (Female Mirialan)<br>Jedi Consular: Taldulni (Female Miraluka)  
>Trooper: Eydonya (Female Cyborg)<br>Smuggler: Pri'Telahn (Female Twi'lek)  
>Sith Warrior: Dezyra (Female Zabrak)<br>Sith Inquisitor: Fyemya (Female Sith)  
>Bounty Hunter: Awn'Revil (Female Chiss)<br>Imperial Agent: Zytrii (Male Rattataki)

~*~*~Pri'Telahn~*~*~

Pri'Telahn looked over at Darmas. The man had no concept of restraint. His flirting was outrageous. Truthfully, the man held no interest for her other than his connections. Finding Skavak was her ultimate goal in dealing with Darmas.

'_I miss my ship…'_ Pri'Telahn held back a sigh as Darmas mentioned a game needed to play with an acquaintance. '_He can help me find Skavak… Just focus on that girl… If Skavak hurts Arwen, I'll skin him alive. He'll be lucky if I kill him.'_

Corso cleared his throat as Darmas exited the room. "We should probably get some rest, Captain." He gestured towards where Darmas left, "Not much we can do now."

She let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." Pri'Telahn looked around. "Does this guy have any place to rest here?"

A snort caused Pri'Telahn to look over at Corso. "Probably, but I don't think it would be safe to rest there." Pri'Telahn held back a smirk. The one good thing about meeting Darmas was seeing Corso's jealous side. It was cute.

"You have a point," the Twi'lek conceded.

"Here, take the couch, Captain," Corso offered, patting down the couch. This time, Pri'Telahn let a small smile grace her face.

'_He's sweet,'_ she thought to herself. Corso was slowly growing on her. He was the first person to make her feel like a lady, not a tomboy.

Corso moved out of her way and she curled up on the couch, her front facing the couch. Pri'Telahn could hear Corso move behind her. She felt him sit on the floor against the front of the couch.

'_I wonder if he's going to actually take a rest or just keep watch_.' She heard him start to clean his gun and she burrowed deeper into the couch. Secure in the knowledge that Corso would protect her, Pri'Telahn closed her eyes and allowed herself a small nap.

~*~*~Corso~*~*~

Corso suppressed the urge to grab his Captain and drag her away from Darmas. Couldn't the man see that she wasn't interested in him? As much as he wanted to step between them, Corso had a feeling the Captain wouldn't like that.

He fidgeted as Darmas continued to flirt with his Captain. Holding back a snicker, Corso looked at his Captain as she told Darmas he was too old for her.

"Maybe I should consider retiring," Darmas commented.

'_You should've done that long ago, buddy_,' Corso thought sarcastically. When Darmas mentioned the game he needed to get to, Corso resisted the urge to hit the man with his blaster. '_Is this really the time to be playing games?'_

Looking over at his Captain, Corso cleared his throat after Darmas left the room. '_Come on, you can do it. Tell her how much you admire her_.' "We should probably get some rest, Captain."

'_What?'_ He felt like hitting his head against the nearest hard object. '_Why did that come out instead?'_

His Captain let out a sigh, "I guess you're right." He could almost feel her disappointment at being unable to go after Skavak now. "Does this guy have any place to rest here?"

When his Captain looked over at him, Corso realized he let out a snort. "Probably, but I don't think it would be safe to rest there."

'_Who knows how many women he's had there…'_

"You have a point," she said looking around the room. Corso's eyes landed on the couch.

"Here, take the couch, Captain," he offered her, making sure to brush the couch off. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and he felt his heart skip a small beat.

As she got comfortable on the couch, Corso settled himself in front of the couch, ready to protect her from anything, including Darmas. Feeling her get settled behind him, Corso began to clean his gun, passing the time until she was rested.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.


	2. We Only Need Each Other

**Summary: **Family is what you make of it. They stand by you when things go wrong.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Awn'Revil~*~*~

Awn'Revil walked along the dirt path, keeping an eye on her younger sister. The twelve-year-old wondered who Pri'Telahn was gathering the flowers for. The small, blue-skinned Twi'lek would stop every other step and collect certain flowers that caught her attention.

Shaking her head in fondness, Awn'Revil called out to her younger sister.

"Pri! Come on!" Pri stopped her skipping and looked at her sister. "We have to get home. Mom and Dad should be getting back soon." Seeing the six-year-old nod, Awn'Revil held out her hand to Pri. The light blue skin stood out in stark contrast to Awn'Revil dark purple skin.

"Revi, are you gonna teach me math later?" Pri asked with a scrunched up face. Awn'Revil laughed at her obvious dislike.

"We're going to go over Galactic Basic today," she responded to the young one.

With Pri'Telahn's nod, Awn'Revil began the lesson. By the time they reached the small house, Awn'Revil had Pri making a simple story in the language. The two sisters pushed in the front door of the dark house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Pri called out excitedly. Silence was their only response. "Mom? Dad?"

With a feeling of dread, Awn'Revil's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The twelve-year-old Chiss held up a hand to silence her sister. Gesturing for Pri to stay back, Awn'Revil searched the dark house. She noticed that only hers and Pri'Telahn's things were still there. When she got to the kitchen, Awn'Revil noticed a note with their mother's handwriting on the table. The young Chiss fought back her terror as she read her mother's words, her mother's declaration that she could no longer handle the responsibility of raising children. That she didn't want them anymore. Underneath her mother's handwriting, a single word was written by their father. 'Sorry.'

Clutching the paper tightly, Awn'Revil closed her eyes as she tried to take in her situation. Letting out a deep breath, she turned to the young Twi'lek standing at the door, flowers still clutched in light blue hands.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Pri," she told her. Pri went up to her older sister and clutched her tightly.

"Where's mom and dad?" The light blue skinned child asked.

"They're gone..." Awn'Revil's voice trailed off. "It'll be okay. We only need each other," she continued, trying to comfort her sister. The two girls stayed like that for a while, trying to figure out what to do now. The flowers Pri'Telahn had been collecting lay on the floor, forgotten.

~*~*~Pri'Telahn~*~*~

Pri'Telahn hummed softly under her breath as she gathered flowers from the surrounding area. Lately, her mom had been distant. By gathering the flowers, Pri'Telahn hoped to bring a smile to her mother's face once again. Even though they were on a harsh planet, Pri'Telahn didn't worry about monsters attacking her.

"Pri! Come on!" The little girl stood still and looked behind her to her big sister. Revi would protect her from everything. "We have to get home. Mom and Dad should be getting back soon."

Resisting the urge to pout, Pri'Telahn nodded and walked up to Revi. She clutched her big sister's hand, loving the way their skin looked together. It was like the sky during twilight.

"Revi, are you gonna teach me math later?" She asked, scrunching up her face in dislike. Even though Awn'Revil laughed at her face, Pri'Telahn felt a warm glow at her sister's laughter.

"We're going to go over Galactic Basic today," her big sister told her. Pri'Telahn cheered internally, excited for a story. Like usual, Revi started the story in Galactic Basic and let Pri'Telahn continue the story. She pursed her lips as she struggled to continue the story. Soon, they reached their dark house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Pri'Telahn called out, eager to show her mother the bouquet of flowers. "Mom? Dad?" She questioned when silence was her only reply.

Seeing Revi hold out a hand to silence her, Pri'Telahn clutched her bouquet and nodded. While Revi checked the house, Pri'Telahn wondered where their parents were. Had their mother gotten ill and needed to be taken to the hospital? Did their father get into an accident at work? What would happen to her and Revi if their parents were dead? Pri'Telahn looked up and saw Revi reading a note in the kitchen, a strange look on her face.

Fear began to creep in when Revi took a deep breath and turned to look at her.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Pri," Revi said. Scared, Pri'Telahn went up to her sister, and hugged her tightly.

"Where's mom and dad?" She asked quietly.

"They're gone…" Revi's voice trailed off, somewhat sadly. "It'll be okay. We only need each other." Pri'Telahn nodded in her head, taking comfort in her big sister's arms. If Revi said things would be okay, then she believed her. Revi never let her down. The sisters stayed clutched together, wondering what would happen now. Pri'Telahn's flowers lay on the floor, forgotten from where she had grabbed her sister instead.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary: **Sometimes a first meeting can change the course of someone's life.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Eydonya~*~*~

Bright green eyes peered from behind the battered wall. The small, pale child watched as worn Troopers fought against the Empire force. While most people had already left the area, the dirty red-head stayed behind, wanting to help.

Her eyes were drawn to a tall, broad-shouldered Jedi. White hair was pulled up, away from the scarred face. Tattered cloth covered the area where the eyes would've been. Eydonya's curious mind wondered how the woman could see her opponents.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Eydonya spotted a Cathar Trooper go down. Putting away the strange Jedi, the pale child made her way to the fallen soldier. Her implants over her right eye calculated the distance she needed to cross. She ducked behind crates and crumbled walls to keep her form hidden as she ran across the 37 kilometers needed. She sped up her pace, fearing for the Cathar soldier's life.

The child came up behind the fallen soldier and grabbed him by the shoulders. Eydonya's small frame shook in effort as she dragged the heavy tawny body. The fallen soldier was unconscious, unable to help her in moving his body out of the way. Her green eyes frantically looked around, making sure no Empire soldier was looking at them.

The orphan's eyes widened in horror as she saw an Imperial Agent advancing on them. Without thinking, Eydonya threw herself over the fallen Republican Trooper. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow. When the blow never came, Eydonya opened her left eye and peaked behind her. The tall, broad-shouldered Jedi she had noticed was between them and the Imperial soldier.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Eydonya quickly got up and proceeded to drag the fallen Trooper into a safe area. By this point, the soldier was somewhat awake. Green eyes open but uncomprehending. She feared he had a concussion. Eydonya gathered her supplies she had stashed away, remnants of her mother, and began to work quickly to help the soldier. Her eyes would drift beyond the wall and she would peak around the wall to look for the white-haired Jedi. Eydonya shook her head and went back to her task, pushing back the dark brown mane of the Cathar. The soldier was starting to become aware of his surroundings if the groans of pain were any indication. The Jedi would probably never notice her anyway. She might not have a family but she could make sure this Trooper could get to his.

~*~*~Taldulni~*~*~

She threw an Imperial soldier away from her. Twisting around, Taldulni clashed her light saber against the Sith's behind her. The Sith took away his sword and made to stab at her, the energy of the light saber was like a beacon of light for her to avoid. Taldulni twisted her body to the side, away from the light saber, and used her own saber to push the enemy's further away. Lifting her right leg, she kicked the Sith down and finished him off with her light saber.

Crouching down, Taldulni turned to face the rest of the attackers, a line of red energy filled enemies. With a powerful kick, she jumped away from the ground towards the nearest Imperial agent. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a small head peeking out from behind a building.

'What is a child doing here?' Taldulni thought to herself. 'I thought all of the civilians had been evacuated…' Before she was able to continue her thought, Taldulni was attacked by a soldier. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out her second light saber and dispatched the soldier in a whirl of light sabers.

Taldulni continued to fight her opponents, using her light sabers to dispatch Imperial soldiers. With a spin kick, Taldulni threw one of her attackers against two others.

As she fought Imperial soldiers, Taldulni watched her Republic companions go down. Unable to help them, she continued to attack the Imperial soldiers to keep them away from her fallen companions.

A flash of young energy caught her eye. Putting up a brief force field, Taldulni looked to her left and saw the child running towards a fallen soldier. Noticing the medicine the child held, Taldulni turned back to the Imperial soldiers. Pushing back the enemy, she made sure the child made it safely to the fallen Republican soldier.

Swinging the light saber in an arc, Taldulni dispatched another soldier. The child was now at the fallen soldier's side. Taldulni noticed a soldier heading towards the two. With a strong push against the ground, Taldulni crossed the distance to the Imperial soldier. She landed in front of the enemy and turned to look at the child and the soldier. The girl was draped over the fallen soldier in a meager effort to protect him.

Without missing a beat, Taldulni quickly cut down the Imperial soldier and proceeded to act as a barrier for the child. She noticed the child got up and was dragging the soldier to safety.

'_What an interesting child…_' Taldulni thought to herself as she continued to fight. '_Such a strong spirit…_' Once the child was out of harm's way again, Taldulni refocused on the fights in front of her, the spirit of the child still in the back of her mind.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.


	4. Birth

**Summary: **Sometimes a first meeting can change the course of someone's life.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Awn'Revil~*~*~

Awn'Revil waddled across the room. At eight months pregnant, getting around was a hassle. Not used to the extra weight, she struggled to find her balance. From across the room, she could see Pri struggling to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, make fun of the pregnant woman," Awn'Revil muttered, awkwardly lowering herself onto a chair. After plunking down, she pulled her blaster close to her and began cleaning it.

"C'mon, Revi," Pri laughed. "If I were in your position, you'd be making fun of me too." Awn'Revil stopped her cleaning and gave her sister a hard stare.

"If you were in my position, there would be one more dead body on this planet," Awn'Revil stated blankly. She rolled her eyes as Pri laughed some more and turned back to the documents in front of her. Since she refused to let her 11-year-old sister handle guns, the blue Twi'lek was delegated to doing the finances of Awn'Revil's job.

A sudden, sharp pain forced a grunt from her, drawing Pri's attention. The 17-year-old Chiss placed a hand on her abdomen where the pain came from.

"Are you okay, Revi?" Pri asked worriedly. The furrowed brow on Awn'Revil's face spoke volumes of her discomfort. When another sharp pain hit her, Awn'Revil sucked in a harsh breath.

"We need to go to the medic..." Awn'Revil answered. Pri's back straightened as she looked at Awn'Revil in panic.

"You mean… it's starting?!" The small Twi'lek asked in panic. Awn'Revil's response as another grunt as another contraction hit her. She saw the light-blue skinned child jump from her desk and run to her.

Awn'Revil gripped the edge of the desk, trying to ward off the pain. When Pri reached her, Awn'Revil grasped her shoulders and stood up wobbly. The next few minutes were a blur for her as Pri helped her get to the medic. The contractions were coming stronger now and the pain was excruciating.

Before she knew it, Awn'Revil was laying on a bed, with a sheet over her stomach. She looked to her right and saw Pri's worried face. The light blue skin was lighter than normal.

_'She shouldn't be so worried,'_ Awn'Revil thought looking at her sister's terrified face. She held out her hand for the little girl to hold.

"It'll be okay, Pri," she comforted the girl as the younger one grasped the purple hand tightly. Another contraction forced a small scream out of her throat. She pushed her head hard against the pillow behind her. Vaguely, Awn'Revil could hear the male healer telling her to push. Following the instructions, Awn'Revil wished for a quick birth.

After what seemed like forever, Awn'Revil felt something give out in her.

"You're doing great, just one more push!" The healer announced. Awn'Revil's heaving chest was the only movement from the Chiss. The light blue Twi'lek squeezed the purple hand in panic.

"Revi?" Pri asked. The shorthaired Chiss vaguely felt her shoulders being shaken. Dark red eyes looked over to frantic, crystal purple eyes. "Just one more push, Revi." The little girl begged.

It all seemed so far away for the teenager. Logically, she knew something was happening but it was all so muffled.

_'Mama?'_ A voice asked in her mind. Awn'Revil's conscious gave a start.

_'Who's there?'_ She thought loudly.

_'Mama!'_ The voice exclaimed happily. Awn'Revil looked down at her stomach. The fuzziness was starting to fade, allowing her to acknowledge her sister's frantic words and the two healers' commands. Gathering the last bit of strength she had, Awn'Revil gave one final push. When no scream greeted her, she began to panic. The healer handed over the small baby to his assistant before going back to Awn'Revil.

_'What's wrong with the baby? Where's Pri'Telahn?'_ Were Awn'Revil's last thoughts before she blacked out.

When her consciousness returned, Awn'Revil noticed her lightheadedness and a strange feeling in her abdomen.

"Revi!" An exclamation from her right side drew her attention. There stood Pri with a look of relief on her face. Next to her was a floating bassinet.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely. Pri wiped her wet eyes with her sleeve as she sniffled.

"They said something snapped and caused excess bleeding," she answered quietly.

"And the baby?" Awn'Revil questioned.

"She's okay. Quiet baby," Pri commented. Turning around, the Twi'lek reached into the bassinet and grabbed the bundle in there. Awn'Revil watched her like a hawk as she crossed the few steps to get next to the bed. Reaching out, Awn'Revil felt something settle in her as she held her baby for the first time. She looked down at her green bundle. It was a beautiful little girl with dark green skin. Apparently, her Mirialan heritage was stronger. Awn'Revil gently traced the markings on her daughter's face.

"What should her name be?" She asked Pri.

"You mean… I can name her?" The little girl asked her in awe. With a smile, Awn'Revil turned to her younger sister.

"Of course," she replied. "You're her aunt." Pri pulled the chair she had been sitting on closer to her sister. She peered at the baby, lips pursed as she thought deeply.

"Arwen'Yaas," she stated while nodding. Awn'Revil raised an eyebrow in question.

"What made you choose that?"

"Well…" Pri looked down, her cheeks turning a dark blue. "Arwen is in honor of you, an anagram of your name, and Yaas meaning fighter. Cause that's what we are." Shifting the baby slightly, Awn'Revil pulled her sister close while holding the baby with one arm.

"I think it's a great name," she said as she kissed Pri's forehead. She turned to look back at her sleeping daughter and noticed her eyes fluttering. Slowly, the eyes opened, revealing dark red eyes. The eyes looked up at Awn'Revil and Pri with love. A gurgle escaped the dark green lips as Arwen'Yaas raised her small arms.

_'Mama!'_ A small voice resounded in Awn'Revil's mind. From the look on Pri's face, she must have heard the voice as well. _'Aunty!'_ Pri's eyes were wide with amazement as she looked at her niece.

"My little prodigy," Awn'Revil remarked with a smile. Pri immediately started talking to the baby, trying to get more words out of her. Awn'Revil looked at them with a soft smile.

_'My family… I'll kill anyone that tries to harm them,'_ Awn'Revil silently promised.

~*~*~Pri'Telahn~*~*~

Pri'Telahn looked over at her sister as she waddled across the floor. Barely stifling her laughter, Pri'Telahn watched as Revi struggled to sit down, the desk pressing against her bulging stomach. It was hilarious watching her usually graceful sister waddle and struggle with the extra weight.

"Yeah, make fun of the pregnant woman," the older Chiss muttered before settling herself and staring to clean her blaster.

"C'mon, Revi," Pri'Telahn laughed. "If I were in your position, you'd be making fun of me too." The small Twi'lek watched her sister stop her cleaning and give a hard stare.

"If you were in my position, there would be one more dead body on this planet," the older one stated blankly. Pri'Telahn burst into laughter, picturing the purple skinned woman dragging a dead body through a deserted area and dumping it. Still giggling, the light blue child went back to the finances. According to Revi, she still wasn't old enough to handle weapons.

A grunt drew Pri'Telahn's attention away from the documents. The crystal purple eyes zoned in on her older sister. The 17-year-old teenager had a hand pressed against her abdomen, a look of discomfort on her face.

"Are you okay, Revi?" Pri'Telahn asked worriedly. The harsh breath Revi took heightened Pri'Telahn's worry.

"We need to go to the medic…" Revi answered, breathing somewhat labored. Pri'Telahn's back straightened in panic. What should she do?

"You mean… it's starting?" Her voice was high pitched in panic. When Revi's only response was a grunt, the light-blue Twi'lek jumped away from her desk and ran to her older sister.

Revi was gripping the desk tightly, a sign of her pain. Her gripped moved from the table to Pri'Telahn's shoulders once the Twi'lek reached her sister. Panic was bubbling up faster in Pri'Telahn at her sister's pale complexion. She hurried as much as she could to get her sister to the medic. The worry only increased at Revi's lack of response.

When Revi was laid down on the bed by the Miralukian healers, she seemed to come back and looked at Pri'Telahn. Her worry must have shown clearly on her face as Revi held out a hand.

"It'll be okay, Pri," her big sister told her. Pri'Telahn swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slightly. When the scream came out of Revi, small as it was, Pri'Telahn clutched her sister's hand in fear.

The dark-skinned healer started to yell at Revi to push and Pri'Telahn just watched, paralyzed with fear. She couldn't lose her sister and she couldn't lose her niece. The feeling of dread just would not leave her. She knew she shouldn't worry. Revi had never lied to her before. Time seemed to both stand still and pass in the blink of an eye.

"You're doing great, just one more push!" Pri'Telahn was startled out of her thoughts by the male healer coaching her sister. When Revi didn't respond, Pri'Telahn squeezed her hand in panic.

"Revi?" she asked, hoping to bring her sister back to the present. "Just one more push, Revi," she begged, hoping for all of it to be over. Revi just seemed to get further and further away from them, even while she was still physically here. She shook her sister's shoulders more, praying for her to react.

"Revi?! Come on! Just one more push and it'll be over! You said everything would be okay!" Pri'Telahn cried. Revi suddenly looked down at her stomach. "Revi!"

"Just one more push!" The healer told her again. Revi seemed to gather her strength and gave a final push. Pri'Telahn looked at the male healer who took out a dark green skinned child. A smile finally came across Pri'Telahn's face as she saw her quiet niece for the first time. She turned to look back at her sister and the smile fell off her face.

"Revi!" She cried out in terror. Revi's face was a light purple color and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Pri'Telahn was pushed out of the way as the healer rushed to figure out what was wrong. There was yelling as the healer worked on Awn'Revil. Trying to keep her mind away from the chaos behind her, Pri'Telahn went to where the female healer was cleaning off Revi's baby. Looking down at the dark green bundle, Pri'Telahn noticed the child's dark red eyes, her mother's eyes. At this, Pri'Telahn broke down crying, terrified for her sister. The woman made sure the baby was cradled comfortably in the bassinet before gathering Pri'Telahn. Pri'Telahn cried on her shoulders, seeking any form of comfort. The woman was comforting like her sister, a way her own mother had rarely been. The Miralukian's tawny hair was pulled back but her purple cloth eye coverings gently brushed against Pri'Telahn's head, somehow comforting.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the man turned to them.

"She's going to be fine," he announced softly.

"She is?" Pri'Telahn asked, hopeful.

"It looks like the umbilical cord snapped further up and she was bleeding internally, but I've got that properly taken care of now," the healer reassured her. Wiping her tears away, Pri'Telahn nodded gratefully. The woman placed a small kiss on her head before letting go of her.

"Thank you…" The two nodded in return and left her alone in the room with the baby. Feeling a little more calm, Pri'Telahn guided the bassinet towards the chair by Revi's bed. About an hour passed by, the baby sleeping quietly, before Revi's eyes began to flicker.

"Revi!" Pri'Telahn exclaimed softly, relief coursing through her.

"What happened?" Revi's coarse voice brought tears of relief to the light blue girl. She wiped her tears away as she explained what happened.

"They said something snapped and caused excess bleeding."

"And the baby?"

"She's okay. Quiet baby." Pri'Telahn turned around to grab the child, seeing her sister's anxiousness. She gently placed the baby in Revi's arms, smiling at her big sister's look of awe and love.

"What should her name be?" The question caught the Twi'lek by surprise.

"You mean… I can name her?" She asked the Chiss. Revi gave her a smile.

"Of course. You're her aunt." She scooted her chair closer to her sister and thought about what the girl's name should be. Pri'Telahn thought about her big sister, always strong and fighting for the two of them. She knew Revi would fight to protect the baby too.

"Arwen'Yaas," she announced and nodded in confirmation.

"What made you choose that?" Revi asked.

"Well…" Pri'Telahn blushed while looking down. "Arwen is in honor of you, an anagram of your name, and Yaas meaning fighter. Cause that's what we are." She felt her sister's arm go around her and pull her closer.

"I think it's a great name." Pri'Telahn gave a small smile as she felt her sister kiss her forehead. Looking at Arwen'Yaas, Pri'Telahn noticed the flickering eyes. Arwen'Yaas held out her arms to Revi.

'_Mama!'_ A child's voice sounded in her mind. Pri'Telahn's eyes widened in amazement. _'Aunty!'_ She couldn't believe that Arwen'Yaas could communicate telepathically.

"My little prodigy," she heard Revi remark.

"Hey Arwen!" Pri'Telahn said happily, hoping to get a response again from the little Mirialan. She continued to talk to the baby, happy that she got a chance to keep her family.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.


	5. Affection

**Summary: **For some people, showing affection is not easy.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Aric~*~*~

Walking into the ship, Aric tried to ignore the irritating droid that greeted his arrival. He shifted his blaster as he walked past the droid.

"Will you be joining the Captain and the young Mister Agareth in their combat training?" C2-N2 questioned him. The question froze him in his tracks.

"Where did they go?" he asked gruffly.

"I believe they left to go to the dock yards and practice using a blaster," the droid answered politely.

"And where's Renalda?" He further questioned. He knew he should have not given into the Lieutenant on this matter. Children aboard a Republic ship would cause nothing but problems. Why was it that the cyborg could get him to things against regulations?

"Young Miss Agareth is sleeping I believe." Aric held back a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the girl by himself. For being a cyborg, the Lieutenant was strangely good with young children.

Dismissing the thoughts of the Lieutenant, Aric continued to make his way to the weapons room. When he got there, he laid the large blaster on the table gently and put his bag next to the chair. Methodically, he started to take apart the blaster, cleaning some parts and putting aside others. Once the blaster was fully disassembled, he began to take things out of his bag.

As he was taking the replacement parts out of their bags, Aric would put aside any scraps of papers he found. Most of them being instructions and safety warnings, he ignored them. After finishing, he started to take the old parts and put them into the bag.

"Mr. Jorgan?" Aric tensed before turning around. The young red-head that stared back at him had her hair disheveled and a scared look in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered gruffly, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. Aric couldn't understand how a child that young could sneak up on him without him hearing her footsteps.

"Do you know where Eydonya is?" The young red-head asked timidly.

"Out. With Braedon," he replied while going back to his cleaning.

"Oh." Renalda looked down at the ground and scuffed her shoes. The girl stood at the doorway, fidgeting. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

Aric simply shook his head, trying to focus on the weapon before him. After a few more moments, he looked over and saw Renalda was still there, fidgeting.

"Is there something you need?" Renalda jumped up at the break in silence. She hesitated before shaking her head rapidly.

"No. I just…" She started to fiddle her hands, seemingly unable to stand still. Aric just stared at her, waiting for her to finish. She took in a deep breath. "I had a nightmare and I was just wanting to spend time with them, not wanting to feel alone," she rushed her words out. Turning back to his blaster, Aric thought silently about her dilemma.

"You can sit there if you don't mind the silence," he finally said after a few moments of reflection while pointing to the chair across from him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a look of relief cross the girl's face as she went to the chair and sat herself down.

For the next hour, Aric and Renalda sat in the weapons room in silence. Renalda seemed content to be in the presence of someone while Aric continued his tasks. Looking up from what he was doing, Aric noticed that Renalda had fallen asleep in her chair, head tilted back. He quietly put away all the weapons and cleaned up the room, placing the papers in a cabinet while keeping one sheet out. Gently, he gathered Renalda in his arms, making sure not to wake the sleeping red-head, and grabbed the single sheet of paper.

Aric's stoic face didn't change as he carried the girl to the room she shared with Braedon. When he reached the room, he shifted his grip on the girl so that she and the paper were on one arm. With his free arm, he pulled back the sheets of the bed, leaving room to lay her down. With gentleness he didn't know he still possessed, Aric laid Renalda on the bed and tucked her in. He turned to the sheet of paper, and with quick hands, made an origami cat, remembering his own mother doing the same when he had a nightmare. He placed the figure on the stand next to the bed, looking at Renalda, before leaving the room.

~*~*~Renalda~*~*~

She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the monsters that were attacking. While other kids might dream of hideous creatures, the monsters that were chasing her were the Justicars. The Justicars had taken Braedon away, and now they were after her.

Renalda continued to run, trying to find a safe haven. Maybe Eydonya. Maybe Eydonya could save her, like she saved Braedon. Where was everyone? Why couldn't she find anyone?

Taking a chance, she looked behind her. The Justicars were so close! Her eyes grew wider and tears gathered at the corner. Continuing to run, Renalda tried to get away. She took a turn into an alley, hoping to find something to hide herself in. Spotting a giant dumpster, she wedged herself between the dumpster and the wall, her small body barely fitting. She went as far back as she could, trying to get away. Trying not to make a sound, she covered her mouth with her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

A sudden bang against the dumpster startled her and she clenched her eyes even tighter. A growl caused her to open her eyes and look up. The shadowy monster stood at the end of the dumpster, reaching for her. Renalda choked on a scream, unable to breathe due to her fear.

Clenching her eyes tightly again, she could feel herself falling. Falling and falling. Until she hit the ground.

The sudden stop caused Renalda to open her eyes again. Instead of the dark place she had been at, she was now in her room on Eydonya's ship, on the floor next to her bed. Tears of relief welled up in her eyes. Wiping them away, she got up.

With the nightmare still fresh in her mind, she started to look for Braedon and Eydonya, not wanting to be alone. She was unable to find them and finally went to the weapons room. There she found Mr. Jorgan.

"Mr. Jorgan?" She asked quietly. The tall Cathar turned around to look at her.

"Yes," was the gruff reply she received. Holding back a gulp of intimidation, she proceeded to ask her question.

"Do you know where Eydonya is?"

"Out. With Braedon," he replied and turned back to what he had been doing before.

"Oh," was her small reply as she looked down and scuffed her shoes. She didn't want to disturb Mr. Jorgan, he intimidated her. And she didn't know where Eydonya and Braedon where, so she couldn't follow them. But she also didn't want to be alone. "Do you know when they'll be back?" She asked while fidgeting.

Looking back up, she saw Mr. Jorgan shake his head. She held back a sigh as she looked back down, still fidgeting.

"Is there something you need?" Renalda jumped at the sound of his voice. Hesitating, she wondered if she should tell him. She shook her head, he wouldn't care. Would he?

"No. I just…" Fiddling with her hands, she wondered if she should confess to the stoic Cathar. His intimidating gaze continued to look at her, waiting for her response. "I had a nightmare and I was just wanting to spend time with them, not wanting to feel alone," she confessed in one rushed breath. When he turned his back, she felt her heart drop.

"You can sit there if you don't mind the silence," he finally replied. Renalda could feel the relief coursing through her and she quickly sat at the pointed chair before he changed his mind. The two sat in silence while Mr. Jorgan replaced weapon parts and cleaned the weapons. She could feel the calmness he emanated soothing her. Her eyes slowly began to close. He seemed harsh, but he was really quite nice. Renalda was happier than ever, glad that Eydonya had taken her and Braedon in. Maybe one day… One day the four of them could be a real family. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the chair.

Two hours later, she opened her brown eyes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Renalda looked around the room. Braedon still wasn't back as his bed was still made, but there was something on her nightstand. It was a piece of paper. The paper was folded into the shape of a cat. Renalda gently picked it up, not wanting to damage the figure. She knew it couldn't have been Braedon. He wasn't good at handling small, delicate things. If Braedon wasn't back, then Eydonya couldn't be back either. Which meant… It had to have been Mr. Jorgan. Smiling, she put the cat figure back on her stand. She knew he wasn't a mean guy.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.


	6. 33

Life Among the Stars | LizbethRocker21

~*~*~33%~*~*~

**Summary: **Trying to overcome statistics can be difficult and, sometimes, life throws a curball.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Eydonya~*~*~

As she walked further away from the Justicar territory, Eydonya felt as if she was leaving something important behind. Her footsteps slowed down with her thinking.

What if they found Braedon again? What if they took Renalda this time? Why did she care so much about those two?

She looked to her right and saw Jorgan. The gruff Cathar was still walking ahead, passing her swiftly.

Eydonya had just gotten his respect, even if it was somewhat reluctant. If she went back for the two, would she loose that respect?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Eydonya quickly walked to catch up to the tall Cathar. She was a Republic Trooper. More than that, she was part of Havoc Squad. Havoc Squad could not afford to have children near the very dangerous missions. She and Jorgan still had to find the previous members of Havoc Squad. Such a mission wouldn't allow for children to be in the mix. Tavus had no problem in attacking innocents in his quest for revenge. But still….

Getting on the speeder headed for the Senate area, Eydonya was silent. She twisted her head back, unable to get her mind away from those two. Taldulni's face flashed in her head. What if Taldulni had not come back for her? Where would she be? Eydonya sat up straight in the speeder, knowing what she had to do.

As the speeder began to power up, Eydonya jumped out.

"Lieutenant!" Jorgan called out for her, quickly jumping after the running cyborg. "Sir! Where are you going?"

Near an alley, the red-head felt a strong hand grab her forearm and stop her. With some reluctance, she turned around.

"What are you doing?" The tall Cathar asked as he pulled them into the alley for some privacy.

"What I have to do," she responded back firmly.

"And what is it that you have to do that requires you to go back to Justicar territory?" Jorgan asked gruffly, an eye ridge raised. At first, Eydonya tilted her head down, then she straightened her back and looked at Jorgan straight in the eye.

"I'm getting those kids, Braedon and Renalda," Eydonya replied straightforwardly.

"What?" Jorgan stood up straighter. "A Havoc Squad ship is no place for children. What are you going to do with them? Do you plan on stowing them somewhere?" He questioned her roughly. His tall form crowded closer to her. Eydonya stood her ground and didn't move an inch.

"I know that until we get Tavus and his crew, the ship is not a safe place to be for children. But I know a place that would be."

"And just where would that be? Even if you have a place of your own, would you really leave two children unattended there?" His hand tightened around her forearm. Eydonya ignored Jorgan's glare and roughly pulled her arm away.

"I'm not going to abandon them. Not in the Justicar territory and certainly not in an abandoned house!"

"Where will you be putting them then? What's the use of taking them out of that situation and putting them who-knows-where?" Jorgan continued to question her. Forgetting decorum, forgetting their military background, forgetting her manners, Eydonya let some of her emotions go.

"33 Percent!" She yelled at him, getting closer to him.

"33 percent?" Jorgan asked, seemingly taken back by the level of her response.

"That's how many orphans make it out alive in Coruscant," Eydonya clarified. "33 percent of all the children orphaned by the war make it to adulthood."

"So?" Eydonya's eyes narrowed at Jorgan's callous response. "How is the situation on Coruscant any different than Ord Mantell or anywhere else?"

"Because if it hadn't been for a Jedi that took the time to come back for me, I would've been one of those 67 percent that didn't make it!" Eydonya confessed harshly. "During the Great Galactic War, I lost MY parents. I know what those two are going through!" The green-eyed cyborg clenched her hands tightly. "A Jedi took me in. She didn't have to, and she had no obligation to. I have no connection with the force whatsoever. But something made her come back for me after we briefly met."

Jorgan stared at her, face as stoic and gruff looking as ever, but Eydonya thought she could detect some surprise in his eyes.

"She took me in and left me with her birth parents. She gave me a second chance," she sucked in a harsh breath. "They gave me a chance to be part of that 33 percent. I owe everything I am to the Jedi that took me in. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. I want to give them that same chance."

Slowly, Eydonya felt her aggressive stance loosen and she backed away from Jorgan. She turned her back to him and looked at the people walking past the alley.

"Taldulni's parents… my parents…. They're getting old in age. I know they couldn't fully raise two young kids by themselves…." She let her voice trail off, wondering how to word what she was feeling. If she could even identify what she was feeling. "I… I figure that after we get Tavus and his crew, I can come back. Being part of Havoc Squad does mean that we'll be taking the most intense missions there are, but it doesn't mean I can't have a family. While I could never wish for any better parents than the ones I've had…. A part of me always wished that the Jedi that took me in…. Maybe she could've liked me more than her job…. Enough to have been more like family to me than a distant Aunt I rarely saw." After her confession, the two sole members of Havoc Squad stood in silence for a while. Eydonya knew she could never outrun the lithe Cathar if she went running to find the two orphans. She also knew she would need his cooperation to keep this from General Garza and to get them to her parents.

Eydonya shifted to the side when she felt a presence close to her. Looking to her right, she saw Jorgan walking up to her and then past her. He continued to walk past her and into the crowd. Instead of going towards the speeder, Jorgan was walking back towards Justicar territory. Eydonya felt something stir in her. Something unknown. Jorgan stopped in the middle of the street and turned to look back at her.

"Are you coming with me to get them or not?" He asked her, voice rough and annoyed. Something in Eydonya loosened and she felt a small smile come across her face. Nodding her head slightly, she caught up with the Cathar and the two headed back into Justicar territory, intent on coming back with two special children.

~*~*~Aric~*~*~

Jorgan walked with a purpose. They had a further lead to Tavus. Realistically, he knew that focusing on revenge wasn't healthy, and it wasn't the way of a good Republic Trooper. But if there was one thing he couldn't stand more than the Empire, it was Republic defectors who went to the Empire. The ex-Havoc Squad members had his trust and respect, and they destroyed it. They played him for a fool. They played the entire Republic Army for fools. They wouldn't get away with this, Jorgan would make sure of it.

Caught up in his thoughts, he barely noticed the red-headed cyborg Lieutenant falling behind. When she caught back up to him, he threw her a cursory glance, wondering why she had fallen behind. This Trooper… The Sergeant promoted to Lieutenant due to the defection…. She stood everything the Republic stood for. While she was still a rookie in his eyes, she had a lot of skills and a potential for more. Not that he would tell her that.

Jorgan fell back a little bit as they reached the speeder heading towards the Senate, lessons of courtesy from his mother falling in place. Once the cyborg was seated, Jorgan climbed on the speeder, securing their weapons. As the speeder was starting, the Lieutenant sat up straight before jumping off the hovering speeder. Shock and confusion warred within the Cathar.

'_What was that woman doing?'_ He grabbed the bags and called out to her.

"Lieutenant!" Jumping off the speeder, Jorgan followed the quick red-head. "Sir! Where are you going?"

The cyborg continued to run and Jorgan put his long legs to use. He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her forearm as they neared an alleyway. While he knew the cyborg was strong, his Cathar blood made him stronger, forcing her to stop. Slowly, she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, trying to keep the shock and suspicion out of his voice as he pulled her into the nearby alley for privacy.

"What I have to do," was her response.

"And what is it that you have to do that requires you to go back to Justicar territory?" He could feel an eye ridge raising as he asked his question. The Lieutenant's head faced down before she straightened her back and stared at him.

"I'm getting those kids, Braedon and Renalda." What? What did those kids have to do with anything?

"What? He stood up straighter. "A Havoc Squad ship is no place for children. What are you going to do with them? Do you plan on stowing them somewhere?" He knew his voice was getting rough, but he couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she think about getting those children when they were still trying to fight this war? He got closer to her, trying to understand the younger Trooper's thought process. He had to give her credit for standing her ground.

"I know that until we get Tavus and his crew, the ship is not a safe place to be for children. But I know a place that would be." Was the cyborg even thinking clearly? None of this was making any sense.

"And just where would that be?" He couldn't help himself from sounding somewhat condescending. "Even if you have a place of your own, would you really leave two unattended children there?" The glare he received shocked him some more and her pulling her arm away roughly only doubled his shock.

"I'm not going to abandon them," the Lieutenant replied fiercely. "Not in the Justicar territory and certainly not in an abandoned house!"

"Where will you be putting them then?" Jorgan tried to get rationality back in the Lieutenant's head. "What's the use of taking them out of that situation and putting them who-knows-where?" In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be talking to his Commanding Officer this way but the cyborg brought out parts of him he thought he had buried away.

"33 Percent!" The Lieutenant shouted at him, losing her calm.

"33 percent?" He asked in confusion. The number seemed so random and he had never seen the young Trooper lose her calm like this. It was strange and unusual.

"That's how many orphans make it out alive in Coruscant." _'How would she know this?' _"33 percent of all children orphaned by the war make it to adulthood."

"So?" Jorgan couldn't understand why she was focusing on this. Seeing her eyes narrow in anger at his response, Jorgan quickly clarified, not wanting to seem unfeeling. "How is the situation on Coruscant any different than Ord Mantell or anywhere else?" What was she seeing that he couldn't see?

"Because if it hadn't been for a Jedi that took the time to come back for me, I would've been one of those 67 percent that didn't make it!" At this confession, Jorgan was taken back. She had been an orphan on Coruscant? "During the Great Galactic War, I lost MY parents. I know what those two are going through!" The amount of emotion coming from the normally composed cyborg was overwhelming to Jorgan. "A Jedi took me in. She didn't have to, and she had no obligation to. I have no connection with the force whatsoever. But something made her come back for me after we briefly met."

While he stared at her stoic and gruff, his mind was racing. _'Why would a Jedi do that?'_

"She took me in and left me with her birth parents. She gave me a second chance." The woman stopped to take a harsh breath. "They gave me a chance to be part of that 33 percent. I owe everything I am to the Jedi that took me in. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. I want to give them that same chance." Her stance lost its aggressiveness and the cyborg backed away from him. He stared as she turned away from his gaze and onto the people passing by.

"Taldulni's parents… my parents… They're getting old in age. I know they couldn't fully raise two young kids by themselves…." Her voice trailed off. "I… I figure that after we get Tavus and his crew, I can come back. Being part of Havoc Squad does mean that we'll be taking the most intense missions there are, but it doesn't mean I can't have a family. While I could never wish for any better parents than the ones I've had…. A part of me always wished that the Jedi that took me in…. Maybe she could've liked me more than her job…. Enough to have been more like family to me than a distant Aunt I rarely saw."

When she stopped her confession, Jorgan took a few moments to take it all in. This Trooper… this cyborg… this woman… was taking a chance in him with her confession. The Cathar closed his eyes and thought of his beloved mother. Even though she served the Republic, she had managed to always be there for him until her death. Knowing how much he had meant to her brought him some comfort for the years after her death. His green eyes opened and landed on the wiry red-head. While there were differences, she reminded him of his mother. The same strong and caring spirit. He rubbed a hand over his face before he began to walk out of the alley.

A few steps out of the alley, he felt that she had not followed him. Turning around, he saw the woman staring at him. Bright green eyes were dancing with emotion. Fear. Sadness. Hope.

"Are you coming with me to get them or not?" His question came out rough and annoyed. The smile that came across her face jolted something in him and he quickly turned his head to face the Justicar territory after seeing her nod. Once he felt her presence next to him, he started to walk again. Somehow… This woman… was going to change his life more than he expected. He wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet.

**End Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.

4


	7. Start

Life Among the Stars | LizbethRocker21

~*~*~Start~*~*~

**Summary: **Living on the streets is tough but it can lead to a start that was never imagined.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (I think), Disney (since they own pretty much everything at this point), LucasArts, BioWare, and EA. The drabbles are based off the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. I wanted to explore the lives of the characters given outside of the storyline. I love having characters interact with each other and see how they reached the point of their lives that we see them at.

~*~*~Braedon~*~*~

The young red-head peaked around the pillar, looking for Justicar soldiers. Not spotting anything, he quickly dashed to a nearby crate. Ducking behind it, he checked his surroundings once more. After the cyborg had freed him from the Justicars, his adrenaline skyrocketed as he figured out how to get back to Renny.

Trying to stay stealthy, the boy found an alley he recognized would take him close to where Renny would be waiting. The shortcut would bypass a lot of Justicar patrolling routes. He quickly scurried to the alley, blue eyes keeping a sharp look out. As he tried his best to hurry to Renny, he wondered what the cyborg and the Cathar had told her about his escape. Would she be expecting him? Or did something happen to the two that prevented them from telling her of his escape?

Shaking the negative thoughts out of his head, he continued his way to try and find Renny. He turned a corner and saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Renny!" The small girl turned around at her name. When brown eyes laid upon the teenage boy, a giant smile graced the girl's face.

"Braedon!" The 9-year-old quickly ran to him and Braedon braced himself as he caught her in his arms. He held her tightly, still afraid of losing her.

"Renny, I'm glad you're okay," Braedon mumbled into his younger sister's red-hair. The 15-year-old wondered what they would do now. Even though his name was cleared from the Justicar database, they might find themselves in the same situation later on. Somehow, he had to get them out of here. But how would he do that? He had no money, no means for support for them. Most of the time, the money he did manage to get was spent in just getting them food.

He looked down at Renny as she continued to hug him in relief.

"I knew that lady could save you!" Renny said happily. "I knew she was my second best friend in the world for a reason!"

Braedon had to laugh at his sister's enthusiasm. She was still so innocent, so sweet. He had to keep it that way.

"Come on," Braedon started, while detangling the younger red-head. "We have to find a safe place to hide from the Justicars." Seeing Renny's face go from excited to slightly scared tore at the 15-year-old's heart. He hated that she had to fear so much just for them to survive.

Pulling along his younger sister, Braedon made his way through the mazes that were the streets of the Justicar territory. If he could make it to the edge of their territory, by the speeder, they could be safe for a while. While the Justicars did keep an eye on the border of their territory, it wasn't has heavily guarded as other trade posts of their territory. They could be safe for a while. Braedon spotted a Justicar soldier and quickly ducked into a niche that was a few feet away.

After making sure Renny was behind him, Braedon peaked his head out and watched the Justicar do a slow patrol. He saw the man turn slightly before he started firing at something. Braedon ducked his head back behind the wall, not seeing who was attacking the Justicar soldier. He then felt Renny tug her hand out of his. Before he could react, the 9-year-old was racing out of the niche and running in the general area of where the Justicar had been.

"Renny!" Braedon yelled out in horror and began to run after her. His panicked run slowed down as he saw Renny give a tackle hug to the red-headed cyborg that had saved him. To the left, he saw the tall Cathar finish knocking out the Justicar soldier he had noticed moments before. He continued to the cyborg, noting her look of surprise at Renny's hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The girl kept saying loudly, hugging the cyborg tighter.

"Renny, don't run off like that!" Braedon scolded when he got close, his heart still beating quickly from the blind panic that had gripped him moments before. Renny turned her head from the cyborg's stomach and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just saw them and I wanted to thank them again. I knew they could defeat that Justicar!" She exclaimed with confidence.

"We better get to a safer place," the rough looking Cathar stated gruffly. The tall male didn't look happy at all with the situation. Braedon wondered why these two were back. The red-headed cyborg nodded in agreement.

"He's right, we better move." Braedon noticed she placed a hand on Renny's back to guide her.

The four of them quickly made their way past Justicar territory and found a secluded spot near the speeder.

"I'm glad we could meet again!" Renny said happily once the four of them situated themselves. The cyborg was standing next to the Cathar while Braedon made sure he was next to Renny.

"We actually came looking for you," the cyborg replied.

"Why?" Braedon quickly questioned, suspicious.

"This place isn't safe for you," the cyborg answered back. "Even after we erased your name from the system, they might still recognize you by face." Braedon's head went down, her statement resounding a fear he already had in his heart.

"So? What are you guys gonna do about it?" He questioned her.

"I was hoping you guys would come with us," she confessed. Braedon's head snapped up. He stared at her incredulously. While her face was straight, there was a look of hope in her eyes. He looked over to the Cathar. The Cathar didn't look happy. He was scowling and looking to the side, but he wasn't stopping the cyborg. Feeling a tug on his arm, Braedon turned his attention back to his sister. Renny was looking up at him, eyes wide.

"Can we?" She pleaded to him. "They're nice people! And they can protect us!" Renny continued to plead to him. Braedon looked back over to the two Troopers. They were safer than staying here. But where would they stay? Weren't Troopers supposed to go on dangerous missions and stuff?

"Where will we stay when you have missions?" Braedon finally asked. The cyborg gave him a small smile while the Cathar looked over at him.

"You can stay with my parents." He looked over to the cyborg again.

"Why would some random strangers be willing to take us in?" The cyborg's green eyes looked at him and Renny before she replied.

"Because that's what they did with me," she replied back softly. Braedon looked back down at Renny. Her brown eyes looked up at his, pleading with him to say yes. She deserved to have a home. The cyborg and the Cathar didn't look like a conventional couple but they wanted them. Well, the cyborg did and the Cathar just seemed to be going along with what she wanted. He turned back to look at them.

"We can't go with anyone whose names we don't know," he finally replied, relenting to his sister's silent pleads.

"YAY!" Renny cheered, knowing he gave in. The cyborg smiled again while the Cathar looked away and growled slightly.

"My name is Eydonya Richtor," she introduced herself. "And this is my second in command, Aric Jorgan," she said as she pointed to the surly Cathar.

"You didn't change your name when you got married?" Renny asked innocently. At the looks of surprise on the Troopers' faces and their blush, Braedon burst out laughing.

"We're not married!" Aric growled back, the corner of his eye twitching. Braedon laughed harder while Renny looked at the two Troopers and blinked innocently.

~*~*~Eydonya~*~*~

Following after Jorgan, Eydonya scanned the Justicar area, looking for either of the two siblings. Hopefully, Braedon had enough time to leave the Justicar cells and get to Renalda. The two Troopers made their way through the gates to the Justicar territory, keeping an eye out for any Justicar soldiers. Eydonya turned on her bionic scanner, looking for body temperatures in the desolate are that was the Justicar territory. Spotting two bodies that looked smaller than the average adult, Eydonya turned to Jorgan.

"They might be over there," she said as she motioned to a small alcove about 50 meters away. Jorgan nodded in acknowledgement and the two started to head in that direction. Movement from the right caused Eydonya to stop. Spotting the Justicar soldier, she unhooked her blaster. Next to her, she felt the heat of Jorgan's blaster as he fired on the Justicar. Eydonya got off two rounds before she spotted Renalda running towards her. Quickly strapping the blaster back to her back, Eydonya walked towards Renalda, leaving Jorgan to finish the Justicar.

Eydonya was shocked when Renalda hugged her tightly upon reaching her. She noticed Braedon following behind her, a somewhat panicked expression on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Renny exclaimed loudly while hugging Eydonya tighter. Eydonya's hands hovered uncertainly above the younger red-head's back, uncertain if she should hug back or not. Vaguely, Eydonya noticed Jorgan had finished the Justicar soldier.

"Renny, don't run off like that!" Braedon scolded as he got closer to the trio.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, still holding on to her. "I just saw them and wanted to thank them again. I knew they could defeat the Justicar!" The girl's confidence in them made Eydonya's heart swell with something warm.

"We better get to a safer place," Jorgan interrupted, face looking annoyed. An expression that seemed to rarely leave the feline features. Eydonya nodded in agreement, eyes still on the lookout for any other enemies.

"He's right, we better move." She placed a hand on Renalda's back to make sure the girl was safe. Making sure Braedon was behind her, between her and Jorgan, Eydonya proceeded to lead the foursome outside of Justicar territory. She managed to find a secluded spot near the speeder.

"I'm glad we could meet again!" Renalda said happily.

"We actually came looking for you," Eydonya confessed. Braedon looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"This place isn't safe for you," she pointed out, knowing the boy would be very aware of this fact. "Even after we erased your name from the system, they might still recognize your face." Braedon's head went down, signaling to Eydonya that this concern had already crossed his mind.

"So? What are you guys gonna do about it?" He asked her.

"I was hoping you guys would come with us," Eydonya confessed. She was hoping he would understand. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes, a look Eydonya was all too familiar. She remembered when Taldulni first came to her. It terrified her. The thought of possibly finding a new home was just as terrifying as the thought of being stuck where she had been.

"Can we?" A soft voice pleading brought Eydonya out of her musings. Renalda was looking up at Braedon, hands tugging at his arm with wide eyes. "They're nice people! And they can protect us!" Braedon was looking between Renalda and the two of them. She could feel hope building up in her.

"Where will we stay when you have missions?" Braedon asked her. Eydonya smiled slightly at his forward thinking.

"You can stay with my parents," she offered. Her parents had done so much for her. She knew they would love to have children in the house again. In Eydonya's mind, this was the Force's way of making it up to her parents by taking away their only biological child.

"Why would some random strangers be willing to take us in?" The young male asked. It was good that he was cautious. It showed an analytical mind.

"Because that's what they did with me," Eydonya confessed to him softly. Braedon looked back at Renalda. The youngest red-head was still pleading at her older brother silently.

At least Eydonya knew Braedon was taking her words into consideration. It was one thing to have a stranger want to take you in. It was a different situation when that stranger had been in the same place you were. She knew what it was like to fight for food, for survival, for a future. Braedon was raising Renalda as best as he could, but they both deserved better. The two siblings deserved to have a real childhood. Every child deserved a real childhood but this was the best she could do right now. When Braedon looked back at her and Jorgan, Eydonya stood up a little straighter, waiting for his response.

"We can't go with anyone whose names we don't know," he replied. It wasn't a verbal agreement but it was just as good. Eydonya could feel herself smiling again. It was rare for her to smile so much.

"YAY!" Renalda cheered. Apparently, the smallest one knew that Braedon had given his consent as well.

Eydonya took a small glance at Jorgan. The Cathar was looking away, face in the same scowl as when she first met him.

"My name is Eydonya Richtor." She pointed to Jorgan. "And this is my second in command, Aric Jorgan." She was happy to have his consent, even if it was with his seemingly perpetual scowl.

"You didn't change your name when you got married?" Renalda asked innocently. Braedon fell into a fight of laughter almost immediately.

Any previous thought that was in Eydonya's head was wiped away. _'What?' _What made the small child think they were even in a relationship? She could feel her face getting warm and she didn't understand why. For some reason, she couldn't make herself look at Jorgan to see what his reaction was to the small child's curiosity.

"We're not married!" She heard Jorgan growl back. Braedon continued to laugh while Renalda looked confused. Eydonya got the feeling as if the floor underneath her had been taken away and she was floating. Her life was going to be different but this was the family she chose for herself. Now she had to try and figure out why thinking of Jorgan being a part of her family wasn't something that seemed strange but rather… natural. Like it was supposed to be the four of them.

**E nd Notes: **A big shout-out to my best friend (and beta) Faylinn Night. She helped me come up with the summary (I was totally lost) and has been a wonderful encouragement for me.

4


End file.
